Todomatsu White Day
by DragonFruitKiss
Summary: Matsuno sextuplets are preparing their gifts for White Day but Todomatsu feel left out. Contains swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I started thinking different things for White Day. Totty and Kara are my favourites and I thought how funny it would be when Totty gives a White Day gift to himself. Then my mind went to angstier stuff and to this.

* * *

Todomatsu White Day

 _14.3. White Day._

That was the first thought coming to Todomatsu when he was startled from his sleep. Shiftling of the sheets and then slow, shuffling footsteps leaving the room.

" _Must have been Ichimatsu"_ Todomatsu thought.

He was laying on the futon and rolled to his other side pulling the covers to hide him further. Not willing to start the day yet, he kept his eyes closed. Next to him Totty could hear Osomatsu's deep breaths and feel his warmth. It was probably a little before noon or something so everybody else has most likely already left the room.

After a while Todomatsu realized he needed to go to the bathroom so he rose up groaning a little. No way to avoid it, he needed to leave the futon eventually.

He went to the bathroom and when he was done there, he walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Ichimatsu was also there eating and Choromatsu was sitting in the back of the room reading a magazine.

"Good morning," Todomatsu greeted as he entered the room and sat down next to the table. Choromatsu lifted his gaze from the magazine and greeted Totty and Ichimatsu let out a grunt of acknowledgement.

Totty took food for himself and started eating. Few minutes passed in silence before Todomatsu recognized what Choromatsu was reading and his chopsticks stopped mid air. It was one of Karamatsu's lame men's fashion magazines. Todomatsu frowned.

"Choromatsu-niisan," he started getting the third brother's attention. He pointed the magazine with his chopsticks and continued: "Why are you reading that?" he asked.

"Huh?" Choromatsu lifted his eyebrows in surprise. He automatically took a quick glance on the magazine in his hands and he seemed to blush a little. Awkwardly he stammered: "I- ah- this? Umm… you know, it's White Day and I just thought," he gulped, wringed his hands and avoided any eye contact as he continued, "I just thought maybe I would actually get Karamatsu something he would like…" he ended quietly blushing.

"Tsk, you mean something painful and lame. At least it would fit him," said Ichimatsu as he stood up, took his dishes and left the room leaving Totty and red faced Choromatsu behind.

"Ah ok, whatever," Todomatsu said and continued his eating.

" _Stupid older brothers,"_ he thought as he shoved rice into his mouth. _"They are making too big hustle over this."_

It didn't took long before Osomatsu entered the room yawning loudly. "Morning," he greeted his brothers.

"Morning," answered both Choromatsu and Todomatsu.

Osomatsu's eyes lit up when he realized Choromatsu sitting in the room. Playful grin took over his face.

"Ooh here he is! The luckiest one of all the brothers." Choromatsu grunted annoyedly and tried to hide behind the magazine but Osomatsu made his way to him and snatched it away and tossed it aside. "Don't worry Choromatsu, your oniichan will get you amazing White Day gift!"

Choromatsu looked doubtful as he said: "Oh god, please don't. It's going to be something horrible." He stood up and started walking away.

Osomatsu was dramatically holding his chest. "What? Choromatsu, how can you say that?! I'm hurt! Have a little faith in your older brother!"

"Ugh, I don't think so," Choromatsu answered before he left the room.

Osomatsu stand there looking at the door where the third brother had just exited. Todomatsu was finishing his breakfast trying hard not to pay attention to the other two.

Huffing the eldest brother sat down to the table with Totty. "I'm gonna show him, you know. I'm gonna show that I can get him a nice present that he will be happy to get! Just what should I get to this fappying idol-otaku…?" Osomatsu wondered rubbing the side of his head.

"Yeah okay," Totty answered and stood up himself to leave the room.

"Hey wait Totty! Don't just leave like that. That's rude!" Osomatsu said and extended his hand towards Todomatsu. "Help your niisan out a little, hey, Totty!" he shouted to Todomatsu's back.

* * *

An hour or so later Totty had changed his clothes and otherwise made himself ready to leave the house. However, he was still sitting in the sofa, idly scrolling through his phone, when he heard Karamatsu's voice shouting that he was home. And soon enough the second oldest walked to the room where Todomatsu was and looked annoyedly happy.

"Hello, dear Todomatsu," he greeted to which Todomatsu mumbled something in response. "Heh, actually I just came from getting a White Day present for Jyushimatsu. If you won't tell him what it is, I can tell you," he said and winked. When Todomatsu said nothing in couple of seconds, Karamatsu continued, used to people not paying much attention on him. "I got him a bag of lollipops. Do you think that will be enough? I hope he'll like it anyway," he said wondering if he made a good decision.

Todomatsu sighed and stood up. "Yep, he's gonna love it," he said and started walking. "Anyway I'm gonna take off."

Karamatsu's smile widened. "I'm glad you think so! But where are you going, brother?"

"I need to do some shopping myself," Totty answered and soon after he was exiting the house and started heading towards the mall.

* * *

" _No, no, no"_ Todomatsu thought as he browsed through selection of fancy White Day chocolates. If he was going to buy something for himself, he was going to get something good.

Totty was pondering between some white chocolates when a staff member, a woman in her forties with a pleasant face, came to him.

"Hello! How can I help you? Are you getting a White Day present?" the shop assistant asked him.

"Hi! Ah, um, actually yes," he answered with his cute face.

"Ah that's wonderful! I bet this lucky person means a lot to you," she answered smiling and moved closer to see what chocolates Totty had been looking.

"Ah yes," Todomatsu said and scratched the back of his head little flustered. "They are the most important person in my life," he said and smiled as sweetly and innocently as he could.

"Oh, how cute," the woman answered, "here, these are our best white chocolates and this one has been our best seller this year," she said and pointed at a beautifully wrapped box of white chocolates with blueberries.

"It does look good but I think I'll go with these white chocolates with raspberry," Todomatsu said.

"Great! Can I wrap it up for you?" asked the assistant and took the box of chocolates.

"Please, if you have pink wrapping paper."

"Yes, we do. Just a second."

* * *

Now with a pretty packet of chocolates tucked under his arm, Totty walked at the mall. The chocolates have been rather expensive but it wasn't like he was going to buy a White Day present everyday.

His brothers were busy getting their presents as well. Totty wasn't really interested in what they bought to each other but he was pretty confident none of the presents were as good as what he got to himself.

Seriously, they were over twenty and crying over some stupid Valentine's Day chocolate. It was childish and just sad and they all knew that. Of course they all would still do anything to get some. They went even as far as giving each other chocolate. It was just so pitiful.

Todomatsu walked past many different shops. He was an adult. He didn't need anything from anyone. He could buy anything he wanted himself.

When he was almost out of the mall, he stopped on his tracts at one shop window. It was a cosmetic store and in their window was one body lotion he had read about from a blog and he had wanted to try it. The only reason he hadn't yet bought it was because it was a good brand and thus expensive.

Totty took steps closer to the shop window and stared intensively to the bottle. He took a deep breath and made up his mind. He would buy it. It was a special day and surely they wasted their money on worse.

Determined Todomatsu walked into the store and was greeted by a cheery assistant. It didn't took long before he had another small, pink package under his arm for the most special person in the world. Todomatsu sighed and started his way home.

* * *

"I'm home," Todomatsu said and took off his shoes. Immediately he could hear loud trumming of quick steps coming closer and a second or two after Jyushimatsu slided into the room.

"Hi Totty! Where were you? Ooh what do you have there?" he asked curious as always with his loud voice and wide smile.

"Hi Jyushimatsu-niisan. Nothing much. Just something small for myself," Todomatsu answered.

"Waaah that's so nice! So nice! Hey hey, Totty, I got something for Ichimatsu-niisan," Jyushimatsu exclaimed excitedly.

" _Great. More presents,"_ Todomatsu thought but then again, he couldn't be too harsh for Jyushimatsu. The second youngest was somewhat of a soft spot for all of them. "Hmm? What did you got?" he asked him.

"Hahah, I got him these super-duper cute cat ears!" Jyushimatsu said proudly. "I thought of buying him cat food but that would actually go to the cats and not for him so then instead I found these," he told happily and giggled.

A smile tugged the corner of Todomatsu's mouth up. It sure was a funny idea. Ichimatsu would never want to wear anything cute like that (or at least he would die before admit he would) but he was really bad at saying no to Jyushi.

"They are really cute," Todomatsu said and walked past Jyushimatsu to drop his shoppings to their room. He thought about going to the living room to watch some tv but he didn't feel like spending time with his brothers so he decided against it. Instead he stayed alone in their room and used time with his phone.

It was already around six o'clock when Todomatsu heard their mother to call the sextuplets for dinner. It was impressive how well he had again spent such a long time doing nothing but browsing through some blogs and social media sites. However, it was rather annoying because everywhere everyone was just talking about White Day and posting photos of what they got and who they were spending the day with. It wasn't as bad as Valentine's Day but it still hurt.

Sighing Totty stood up and walked slowly to the downstairs. All of his brothers were already gathered around the table and were devouring food.

The dinner was annoying in Todomatsu's mind. His brothers were all so cheerfully chatting with each other.

"Hahah, brothers, I'm sure you don't mean that. My presents are good!" Karamatsu said.

"Yeah okay, I just hope you don't have anymore underwear with your face on them," Osomatsu mocked.

"Hahah! The worst presents in the family!" Jyushimatsu laughed.

"Umm I wouldn't count on that. Remember that horrifying cat… thing Ichimatsu gave me when I moved away?" Choromatsu said and shivered.

"Tsk. Maybe I should try to do even worse," Ichimatsu said and grinned evilly.

"Oh yeah!" Osomatsu said and ruffled Ichimatsu's hair while laughing. "I trust you to get your niichan something better than that, right?"

"Tsk. As if I am going to get anything to you. Or maybe poison at the most."

Osomatsu gasped. "No, Ichimacchan! Gaah, you are hurting me! That's so harsh!" And everybody laughed. Everybody except Totty who was quietly chewing his food and staring blankly at his plate.

"So Jyushimatsu, are you okay with your present or do you need help?" asked Karamatsu.

"Yes! I got a present for Ichimatsu-niisan! It's as good as a homerun!" A shy smile creeped on fourth brother's face.

"Hmph, no need. This whole present thing is stupid anyway," Ichimatsu said.

" _At least you got that right,"_ Todomatsu thought.

Osomatsu gasped again. "How could you say that?! This is the best thing ever!"

"Presents! Presents!"

"Heh! I love doing this for my dear brothers."

"Well it's silly but fun," Choromatsu said. "Anyway, Totty do you have anything planned for today?"

"Hah! Like what? He didn't get any chocolate during Valentine's day so what would he have?" laughed Osomatsu teasing.

"Well you kept the chocolate by yourself that you made so…" started Choromatsu.

"Unless you gave something to yourself. Talk about pathetic," said Ichimatsu mockingly and sneered in disgust.

"Whaat, no way!" laughed Osomatsu. "Not even Karamatsu would be that lame!"

"Pathetic! Lame-matsu!" shouted Jyushimatsu and laughed.

Todomatsu had heard enough. He frowned and spat out angrily: "Oh fuck no! Don't think I'm as sad as you are," he said and stood up. Then he changed his voice to mocking: "Oh please, somebody love me. Brothers, let's share presents cause that's a good solution and not at all pitiful!" Then he changed his voice back to normal and shouted. "I don't want that!" Then he stormed out of the room.

Todomatsu stomped the stairs up to their room and slammed the door closed after him. He went to the sofa and threw the pillows to the wall, letting out some of his bad feeling. Then he buried his face to the cushions and layed like that for a long while. God, he hated this day!

Later he was still laying on the sofa but was now playing with his phone like usual when he heard soft steps coming closer and then the door open. He shot a glance there and saw Ichimatsu walking into the room.

For a couple of seconds Ichimatsu just stood there and Totty could feel him staring at him. Thankfully he didn't say anything as he walked to the closet and started rummage through it.

After a moment Todomatsu bit his teeth together and asked bitterly: "So… What did you got for Osomatsu-niisan?" He knew it would just annoy him more to know but somehow he was still curious.

Ichimatsu stopped his searching and turned to glance at the youngest brother and shrugged. "Nothing much. Just some pastries which have alcohol in them. Guess he could like them."

Great. All of them actually had somewhat thoughtful gifts for each other. Just what he hoped to hear.

Totty snorted. "What is there not to like."

Ichimatsu turned to look at him. He let his suspecting look linger on Todomatsu before he returned to delve the closet. A moment of silence and then: "Are you ok?"

" _No! Fuck no, I'm not okay!"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess it just irks me that today reminds me of Valentine's Day and the disasters they have been," Todomatsu answered. He wasn't lying but neither telling the whole truth.

Finally Ichimatsu pulled out a pack of cat treats. "Mmm I guess. But it kind of makes it feel less crappy when we play this stupid play with others." Then he walked away with the treats.

Todomatsu watched Ichimatsu disappear behind the corner and then he rolled to his side to face the back of the sofa. He wished the day would just end.

* * *

It was evening and Todomatsu was sitting alone in their room. He had his two pretty, pink presents waiting next to him. Todomatsu stared gloomy at them and sighed.

" _Am I really going to do this? It was maybe the worst thing I've ever done on Valentine's Day. Giving chocolate to myself?! Like what the fuck?! That's also the saddest thing I've ever done."_

The presents were still waiting next to him.

" _Why? Why am I doing this to myself? This is stupid!"_

Todomatsu stood up and took the presents. _"I'll just give these to mom or something."_ He thought as he started walking towards the door but when he opened it the voices coming from the downstairs stopped him.

It was the happy voices of his brothers. They were chatting with each other cheerily and he could hear happy shrieks and laughter. From what he could pick up, it sounded like they had already given their gifts. And there they were. All of them enjoying their time together and having brotherly moments.

And then there was him.

Todomatsu gripped his hands into fists, turned around and stormed back to the room.

He would keep the presents himself. He was feeling so bad and if something could cheer him up he would do it no matter how stupid it was. He wanted to feel better. He needed some kind words.

Hell! As if he needed his brothers for that!

Todomatsu sat himself down at the other end of the sofa staring determinedly at the presents on his lap and tightened his grip on them. Then he made few automatic shoves with his hand to tidy up his hair and put on his cute face. With sweet smile and sparkling eyes Totty started to talk with cute voice.

"Hey Totty," he started and directed his talk to the other end of sofa.

Todomatsu switched his place fast to the other side and looked at where his face has been a second earlier. He had took his phone in his hand and he acted like he had just raised his gaze from his phone to look at the "other Totty speaking". "Hmm? What is it Totty?"

He switched back to his first place. "The chocolate you gave me on Valentine's Day was amazing and since it's White Day, it's my turn to give you something back," he said and took out the presents.

Jump to the other side and a delightedly surprised look on his face. "Oh Totty! Really? You shouldn't have to!"

Flash of pink and he was at the other end of the sofa. "Of course I have to! But it's not just that - I want to!" He handed out the gifts. "Here. Thank you for always being there for me."

At the other side he received the presents with glimmering eyes. "Oh my gosh! I love them! Thank you Totty!" he held the presents close to himself and continued: "And thank you for always being so cute and kind."

Again he switched the place. "Ah, thank you, Totty. Why are you so adorable? You are the only one who understands me."

"Totty. I love you!"

"I love you too, Totty. You are a good boy."

Todomatsu sat there quietly for a brief while and squeezed the presents hard. He took a wobbly breath and spoke with a breaking voice: "You- you are the only person who c-cares. I- I just want to be noticed," he said with a shaky sob and felt the burning in the corner of his eyes.

He let go of the presents and they dropped to the floor with a soft thud. Todomatsu lift his legs up so that he could hug his knees. He could now feel the first hot tears rolling down his face.

"Why am I all alone?" he sobbed. "Why didn't they give me any chocolate?!" he cried out with a high, broken voice.

He felt so hurt. What had he done wrong? Why wouldn't anyone recognize him?!

Todomatsu curled himself into a tight ball. Tears were streaming down his face as he shook with the sobs.

"Why am I left out? Why don't they love me?" he asked quietly and cried alone in the room.

* * *

That's it guys, I hope you liked it. This is the ending I originally planned but if someone actually ends up reading this and would like to have different, happier ending, I'm willing to write another chapter to give Totty some comfort. Let me know if you would like that. Probably will do it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Todomatsu White Day, Chapter 2

Ichimatsu was feeling happier than usual. It was White Day and with their silly, little play they had something to look forward to. They had given chocolate to each other in Valentine's Day so now they would also give the White Day presents. They hadn't decided it together but when they had joked about it, they knew they would totally do it. It made them feel better and less like a human crap that no one cared about.

Earlier today Ichimatsu had been shopping for a gift to Osomatsu and wandering the alleys feeding stray cats on his way. Ichimatsu hated crowds and going to a mall has been a torture. He hadn't had any idea what to get that pervy piece of shit. Finally after agonizingly long time of searching he had settled on pastries containing alcohol.

It was after dinner and he was sitting in a corner of the living room in his usual way. Jyushimatsu was laying on a gymnastic ball looking extremely happy and giggling occassionally by himself. Choromatsu was trying to read a book but Osomatsu was teasing him. From how pissed he looked, Ichimatsu was sure the third oldest was going to give up reading or explode with anger - or both. Karamatsu was sitting on the windowsill playing a melody with his guitar. Only Todomatsu wasn't there with them.

The dinner had ended somewhat poorly. It was normal and everyday thing in their family that they argued and bickered all the time but they could still tell when it was different. Todomatsu had been really upset when he stormed off. It was normal for him to get mad at his older brothers and not want to be around them but today Ichimatsu felt like there was some deeper reason of why he was acting like that. Him getting angry at them and leaving the room had left a cold, heavy feeling in their stomachs.

By now the awkward feeling had left the air of the room and they were back to normal. All of them were doing their own stuff and just enjoying the evening.

After some time Ichimatsu saw one of his cat friends to jump behind the window. That got him to stood up and let the cat inside. Choromatsu gave him an disapproving look which Ichimatsu ignored as always. The third oldest had realised a long time ago it was a waste of time trying to complain to Ichimatsu about the cats.

The cat purred in Ichimatsu's lap as he petted it. "Who's a good kitty? Yes, that's it. Wait here a bit and I'll go get you something good," he talked sweetly to the cat. Then he put the cat down and started heading upstairs to their bedroom to fetch some cat treats.

Sliding the door open to their room Ichimatsu stopped on his track when he saw Todomatsu laying on the sofa scrolling through his phone. Totty shot a glance to him but returned to his phone immediately. Ichimatsu just stood there a while longer looking at the youngest. Something was clearly bothering him but Ichimatsu let it go and went to rummage through the closet where he was keeping some of the treats.

He would want to know what it was on Totty's mind but he was terrible at talking to people. If he would try to get him to talk he would just end up uncomfortable himself. He wouldn't know what to do and would most likely say something inconsiderable and make Todomatsu to feel even worse. Then he would regret he ever opened his mouth in the first place and hate himself even more.

Ichimatsu was shaken out of his thoughts when Todomatsu started speaking. "So… What did you got for Osomatsu-niisan?" he asked sounding tense.

He stopped his rummaging and turned to take a glance at Totty with suspecting eyes. _"He wants to hear about the presents even if he clearly dislikes the idea of them."_

Ichimatsu shrugged. "Nothing much. Just some pastries which have alcohol in them. Guess he could like them," he told.

Totty snorted annoyedly. "What is there not to like."

Ichimatsu turned to look him again but this time he let his stare stay at him a longer time. He hated how passive-aggressive Todomatsu often was, he was bad at dealing with it. Plain violence he understood better but he prayed that Totty wouldn't get to that point. He was horrifying when he snapped.

Returning to his search he decided he could still try.

"Are you ok?" he asked plainly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess it just irks me that today reminds me of Valentine's Day and the disasters they have been," Todomatsu answered tiredly which sounded honest to Ichimatsu.

" _There,"_ Ichimatsu thought as he finally found a pack of cat treats. He understood Todomatsu in that. Their Valentine's Days have been horrible for as long as he could remember and now they have started doing these dumb things. Ugh. They truly were the worsts.

"Mmm I guess," he answered. "But it kind of makes it feel less crappy when we play this stupid play with others." Then he stood up and left the room nervous that he would say something wrong.

When he was out of Todomatsu's sight he sighed deeply. He didn't screw up, at least he thought so, but he could have done much better. He just said that and left the room without saying anything else. What the hell was that?! Wasn't he supposed to ask more questions, try to cheer him up and so on. God, he was so bad at this! Probably he should say something to the others…

When Ichimatsu got back to the living room the cat meowed and bounced to him. It started circling around his legs, knowing he had something to feed her. Quickly he opened the package, went to the corner with the cat on his heels and sat down. Then he gave the cat what she wanted and started petting it.

That gave Ichimatsu time to get back to his thoughts. _"Maybe I'm just overthinking this. Totty just gets more sensitive than rest of us. Excluding Shittymatsu. He's irritated and should be normal by tomorrow."_

With that he pushed the thoughts about the youngest on the back of his mind and the evening continued as any other except from the excitement that the waiting of the presents created.

* * *

After an hour or so Osomatsu finally stood up grinning like a mad person, left the room for a moment and came back with one hand behind his back and with the other he was rubbing under his nose in his characteristic manner. He walked in front of Choromatsu and stopped there his eyes twinkling.

Choromatsu returned Osomatsu's gaze. He tried to look sceptical and uninterested but there was an excited sparkle in his eyes as well.

"Choromatsu-kun~~ Guess what I have for you~~" Osomatsu cooed.

Choromatsu rolled his eyes but a smile was tugging up the corner of his mouth. "I guess it's a present and I really hope that it's not something weird," he answered.

"Oh come on. Don't say anything like that before you have opened it," Osomatsu said with a whiny voice but handed out a red packed. "Here you go anyway, little bro, I hope you like it."

That made Choromatsu flustered and blush a little. "Ah, umm, thank you Osomatsu. You really shouldn't have," Choromatsu answered and took the package.

That got the others to move as well. They all fetched their gifts and gave them to each other. Karamatsu to Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu to Karamatsu, Ichimatsu to Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu to Ichimatsu. They opened the presents and quickly the room was filled with joy and laughter.

After some time Ichimatsu was sitting in a corner the cat ears from Jyushimatsu on his head and eating a lollipop which was also from Jyushi. The second youngest was devouring the bag of lollipops in a concerning speed. He was laying on the floor his head on Ichimatsu's lap and a lolli in his mouth tossing one of his baseball balls in the air. Karamatsu was admiring himself from his hand mirror wearing his new bracelet which was supposed to be for men. On Ichimatsu's mind it looked stupid just like everything Karamatsu thought looked cool. So stupid looking thing. Ichimatsu would definitely not ever try it on when no one was seeing.

Osomatsu was also eating his pastries in impressive speed and Ichimatsu was happy that he had liked his gift. Choromatsu was head over heels in love with the Nyaa-chan mug Osomatsu had got for him. He was blabbering some idol-otaku stuff none of the rest of them was paying attention to and squealing from time to time. Someone should probably take the mug away from him before he would get too excited.

Finally Karamatsu set down his mirror and asked sounding little restless: "Don't you think it feels little odd without Todomatsu here?"

All of them went quiet and looked at each other uncertainly. Then Choromatsu spoke up: "Yeah I think the same. It kind of feels like something's missing."

"Even if he is dry monster, he's our dry monster," said Osomatsu. "Do you think he will just get more pissed if we go upstairs see him?"

"Maybe, but we could try?" Choromatsu said.

Then Ichimatsu decided to speak up: "I think he might be more upset than we think," he said and everybody turned to look at him. Shifting uncomfortably under their stares he continued: "When I was upstairs he said it's the day that bothers him and I believe that. I just think that there's something more to it," he said and took a look at his brothers staring at him. That made him feel really awkward and he said quickly: "But I'm really bad at stuff like this so I don't know."

Karamatsu nodded. "You might be right. I should go talk to him and see if he's still irritated."

That made Jyushimatsu to jump on his feet and sprint to the stairs exclaiming loudly: "I'M ON IT!"

"Wait, Jyushimatsu!" Osomatsu shouted, stood up and tried to reach the second youngest who wasn't much more than a blur by then.

"No, let him go," said Karamatsu who had come to stand between the door and Osomatsu. "They get along well and it's Jyushimatsu. He has a good chance of cheering him up. Besides last thing we want to do is the all of us rushing there at the same time."

"Yeah, I guess," Osomatsu said and sat back down. However, the nervous feeling now hang in the room around them.

* * *

Jyushimatsu practically flew the stairs up and then in front of their room's door. He stopped there for a heartbeat before he enthusiastically slammed the door open.

"HI TOTTY! HUSTLE HUSTLE! MUSCLE-" he stopped abruptly when he saw Todomatsu curled into a ball on the couch and obviously crying even if Jyushimatsu couldn't see his face. He could only see his back shaking with the sobs and hear cries that the youngest was now trying to muffle.

"G-go away, Jyushima-matsu-niisan!" Todomatsu shrieked with high and broken voice.

Jyushimatsu's smile dropped immediately. He hated seeing anybody sad but it was worse when it was someone he loved. Carefully he stepped inside the room and slid the door close. "Totty, why are you crying?" he asked as he softly started walking towards him.

More muffled cries from Totty before he hurriedly tried to get Jyushimatsu to leave him alone. "Please," sob, "n-niisan, just leave m-me alone!"

Jyushimatsu sat down next to Todomatsu and stroke his back trying to comfort him. "No, Totty, I can't. You are sad and it's my job to cheer you up," he said as Todomatsu sobbed and shook his head. "Now, Totty, look at me," he pleaded.

It took a moment but then Todomatsu turned his head upwards and met his immediate older brother's eyes. Todomatsu's face was a mess. His eyes were red and swollen from crying and his face was wet and snotty. The look on his face and eyes were so hurt that to Jyushimatsu it felt like someone stabbed him between the ribs. He lifted Totty a little to readjust him to his lap and then hugged him tightly. Todomatsu let out louder sobs when moved but then he grabbed onto Jyushimatsu's hoodie and buried his face in it.

The two of them sat there for a while, Todomatsu crying to Jyushimatsu's hoodie while he stroke his back. Then they heard a door been slide open and Karamatsu popped his head to the room. His eyebrows rose in worry when he saw his younger brothers.

Quickly he slipped to the room and closed the door behind him. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked as he made his way to his two youngest brothers, sat down next to them and took them both into a hug. "Todomatsu why are you crying?"

Todomatsu sobbed and shook his head again his face still buried in the yellow hoodie.

"I don't know, Karamatsu-niisan. He hadn't said anything yet," Jyushimatsu told to his older brother sounding worried and sad.

Karamatsu started petting Totty's head. "Shh shhh, it's okay Totty," he hushed. "Please brother, tell us what is it?"

Todomatsu lift his face from Jyushimatsu's chest to turn to look at Karamatsu while blinking the tears away. Second oldest gave him a sympathetic look and wiped of his tears with his thumb.

Sobbing and hiccupping Todomatsu lowered his gaze. "I just hate this day s-so much! I-I hate Valentine's Day and I hate White Day!" he sobbed. "And I hate all the stupid gifts!" he shrieked.

Karamatsu lifted Totty's chin up with his hand and continued to pet his hair. "I know, Totty. I know. These are just some stupid days we would be better off without. But what is it that made you so upset?" Karamatsu asked trying to look for the answer from his teary eyes.

Todomatsu hid his face in his hands still crying. "It's nothing," he hiccupped. "It's st-stupid!"

"Totty…" Jyushimatsu said unhappily but was unsure what to say so he looked at Karamatsu.

"If it's something to make you this upset, it's certainly something and it's not stupid," Karamatsu said. "You know you can tell us anything and you-" he was cut of by the not so subtly opened door and Osomatsu striding to the room with Ichimatsu and Choromatsu tailing behind him.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Osomatsu blurted out. In the middle of the room he stopped frowning. "Are you crying?" he asked Todomatsu.

Todomatsu grunted frustrated and hid himself into Karamatsu's lap. "Why can't you all just let me be for god's sake?!" he yelled.

"What's wrong? What happened, Todomatsu?" Choromatsu asked concerned.

Osomatsu raised his eyebrows. "Clearly you don't want us all gone if you are burying yourself like that into Karamatsu's hoodie." That earned a frustrated snarl from Todomatsu. "But seriously, what is it?" Osomatsu asked as he walked to the sofa where the three of them were sitting and sat himself on the arm rest.

Todomatsu took few deep but shaky breaths and then mumbled something into the blue hoodie. Ichimatsu and Choromatsu were now standing next to the couch and everyone but the youngest were frowning, tilting their heads and looking at each other.

Karamatsu took a hold on Totty's shoulders and pushed him gently little further from himself and lowered his head trying to catch his eyes. "Say that again. We couldn't hear it."

Todomatsu kept his head downcast and looked uncomfortably from side to side avoiding any eye contact. He hesitated and finally opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again and shook his head. "Todomatsu," Karamatsu said patiently.

Todomatsu sighed and still hanged his head down. "I…. Why am I left out?" he asked in a weak voice and sobbed. "What did I do wrong?" he asked and a new set of tears started streaming down his cheeks.

His brothers' eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" asked the older trio in union.

"What do you mean, Todomatsu?" Choromatsu asked confused.

Totty let out a sad wail and lift his gaze to the ceiling. "What did I do wrong?" he asked more emphatically. " _Why don't you love me?_ " he almost shouted desperately and looked straight into Osomatsu's eyes.

The rest of them looked even more confusedly and worriedly at each other. They certainly hadn't expected anything like that.

Osomatsu was still trying to collect his thoughts when Karamatsu was already speaking: "Oh brother? How can you possibly think that?" he asked shocked.

"Totty, we do love you!" said Jyushimatsu strongly.

"What makes you think something like that?" asked Choromatsu.

Todomatsu turned to look at Choromatsu. "Then why none of you gave me a present on Valentine's Day? All of you got one but I didn't. None of you thought of me and I was left out!" he cried.

"Todomatsu!" Osomatsu exclaimed. "You've done nothing wrong! We didn't mean to leave you out and we honestly didn't realize you felt that way."

"That's right Todomatsu, we-" Choromatsu started but was cut of.

"Then why didn't I get any?" Todomatsu cried.

"Oh Todomatsu!" Karamatsu said and tried to pull him into a hug but Totty rejected it. "We didn't plan on advantage who gives chocolate to who so we didn't realize you didn't get any. When we were later eating them together you seemed perfectly happy like the rest of us," he said.

"I thought you wanted your chocolates to yourself. They were much more fancier than the rest of ours," Ichimatsu said. "You have so different taste from ours and we often don't know what you like."

"But still! I know I can be self-absorbed and act like I'm better than others but if you had just taken me along to your thing, I would be happy. I felt like I was invading a party I was not invited. It hurt!" he blurted out his feelings.

"I'm so sorry!" Karamatsu said from his heart. "If we had only known, we had made sure you'd been a part of it. Oh brother, you should have told us!"

Todomatsu shook his head and wiped his eyes again. "No. We are over twenty years old and it's childish and embarrassing that I got so upset from something like gifts!" he said.

"Sorry, Totty. We didn't realize," said Osomatsu and laid his hand on Totty's shoulder.

"We probably should have," Choromatsu said. "And here we have been rubbing this day and White Day gifts in your face the whole day…"

"Ah, we have truly been acting inconsiderable today. I'm sorry Todomatsu," Karamatsu said with his eyes now tearing up.

"Listen Totty," Osomatsu said and kneeled before him. "I'm sorry this went like this, but really we didn't want to upset you. We all care a lot about you."

"We love you and don't you ever doubt that!" Karamatsu said and hugged Todomatsu tight.

"Totty, don't cry anymore! Tomorrow I will get you a great present!" Jyushimatsu exclaimed as he rushed into the hug.

"Me too, brother. I will get you something you like!" Karamatsu said.

"See?" Osomatsu said. "We are a family and even more than that - we are sextuplets. We will always stick together. When there's something bothering you, you just need to talk to us and we'll figure it out, okay?" he said and gave Totty a friendly grin. Then he opened his arms, grabbed a hold onto Choromatsu's and Ichimatsu's hoodies and joined the hug pulling the two of them in with him.

"Mmm. They are right," Ichimatsu mumbled.

"Just try to be little more open and trust your older brothers," said Choromatsu kindly.

Todomatsu hiccupped again but he couldn't help a smile slowly creeping on his face. He let himself sink into the comforting group hug. "I'm sorry I'm such a bother," he mumbled and continued shyly. "Thank you guys."

Surrounded by his brothers Todomatsu started finally feeling better. In the middle of them he felt warm and safe. He loved them unconditionally and they would always be there for him, even if he sometimes doubted it or forgot it.

Todomatsu smiled a little and leant further into the hug. With his brothers he would be fine, no matter what.

* * *

AN:

Well that's it guys, I hope you liked it! Let me know your thoughts. I surely liked it writing it. I really should be doing useful stuff but I get so many ideas and now I have actually one idea that I could start writing a short story about. Also tell me what kind of fanfics would you hope to read about Osomatsu-san.

Oh, and if you like adventure and the sextuplets, you should check out my other story "Don't Starve, Osomatsu-san" which is a survival story of them been casted in a strange world and surviving in the wilderness. It's a crossover but it doesn't require knowledge about the game that it's crossed over with.


End file.
